


Beesuma in the Rose Bushes

by Anonymous



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: BUT HE DIDN'T DIE! THE TO-'EM!, I didn't know that tbh, apparently this is fluff, beesuma, buy your totems of undying from impulse's em & em emporium today, from the hermit of craft you're about to hit a jungle tree, no beta we die like xisuma the greatest derp in history, this is a meme guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:20:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27696857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Beesuma in the rose bushes. Inspired by Beesuma falling into the rose bushes during his blaze farm deal with Impulse in episode 963 :)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 85
Collections: Anonymous





	Beesuma in the Rose Bushes

**Author's Note:**

> [Here is that glorious moment timestamped for ya.](https://youtu.be/Hlah6Kor7cA?t=393)

Cub had placed rose bushes in every store that had not paid for their road passes.

Xisuma was almost sorry that he had been so quick to pay for his road passes. He was currently standing among the rose bushes at Zedaph's Zouchers, bee instincts drawing him there, keeping him there.

Xisuma loved being a shapeshifter. He loved how being a bee allowed him to fly a little faster. He loved how being a turtle had allowed him to swim a little faster; how being a strider had given him immunity to lava.

The instincts that came with the animal form were just a little… distracting. Xisuma prided himself on being a busy bee but here he was, sniffing at the rose bushes, buzzing with excitement at some _flowers_ , plucking himself a bouquet to take with him. He stroked the red petals with a finger, an unfocused smile on his face, hugging the bouquet to his chest.

"Xisuma?"

It was Cub. He startled Xisuma, causing him to jump, as though he had been caught red-handed, the tip of his finger stinging against a rose thorn as he pulled his hand away from the bouquet.

"Xisuma? Are you alright?" Cub stepped into the rose bushes.

"Ah…….. yes," Xisuma managed to say, pressing his injured finger against the metal of his armour.

"I was watching you from the Hermiton Herald; you've been standing here for almost the whole day," Cub told him.

"Almost the whole day?" Xisuma repeated, the duration taking a while to sink in. It hadn't felt like a day had passed. Maybe it was just the haze in his mind.

"Almost the whole day," Cub reaffirmed. "What are you doing?"

Xisuma looked down at the bouquet he was holding, then held it out for Cub.

"Rose bouquet?" Xisuma offered.

"Oh, _Beesuma_ ," Cub responded, an understanding of the situation dawning upon him. He received the bouquet in one hand, placing his other hand on Xisuma's shoulder. "Sorry about the roses everywhere."

"Sorry? It's great! Flowers everywhere!" Xisuma exclaimed with a contented sigh, allowing Cub to guide him out of the flowers at Zouchers and towards his own concrete store. 

Cub sat Xisuma down at the bottom step of the entrance of his concrete store. There were no flowers here; the moon base completely void of nature and flowers. Xisuma felt a pang of loss, of longing, before his hazy thoughts of nothing but flowers made way for sharp clarity in his mind to reach forth again.

What he had come to the shopping district to do. What he needed to complete at his base. What materials he was meant to purchase. And now, after a day just standing among the flowers, he was way behind his schedule!

The dazed expression on his face must have been replaced with a look of startled horror, because Cub chuckled and greeted him once again with a "Welcome back, Xisuma."

"Urghhh," Xisuma groaned, rubbing his face with a hand. "I can't believe I did that." He looked up at Cub with defensive indignation. "I'm supposed to be a busy bee, not a distracted bee!"

"I'm sure," Cub smiled. "Sorry about the roses everywhere," he repeated, "hopefully, they'll all be gone soon."

"Let me know if I can do anything to get rid of them quickly. I'll pay for all their road passes," Xisuma offered, gesturing vaguely at the shopping district beyond his moon base area. "I smell flowers all over the shopping district. I'm never going to be able to get anything done!"

"I'll give them another couple days to pay for their road passes," Cub said, brandishing the rose bouquet out from where he had been hiding them behind his back. Holding it out for Xisuma, Xisuma received it without much thought, an automatic response.

_Ah_ , roses. What a beautiful flower. What a wonderful scent. What a- _wait_ -

"And you, Xisuma, you should take a couple days off," Cub told him, lifting his hand clasped around the bouquet upwards and burying Xisuma's nose in roses.

Xisuma pulled himself away from the bouquet but he had already inhaled a lung-full of pollen; his senses filled once again with the sweet scent of nectar.

"Cub! No! I…"

Xisuma struggled to find the words, but all he could think of was flowers. The roses in the shopping district. Maybe he should bring in more types of flowers, just for variety. He _did_ own a flower farm… the thought made him buzz in contented joy.

".....I like flowers!"

That must have been what he wanted to tell Cub all along.

END

**Author's Note:**

> According to all known laws of aviation, there is no way that a bee should be able to fly. Its wings are too small to get its body off the ground. The bee, of course, flies anyways.
> 
> Let... let me know what you thought of this silly little ficlet :)


End file.
